


The Prince And The Shop Girl

by Misswhoviangirl



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cruise Ships, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, On Hiatus, Paparazzi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Rose wanted was to go on a cruise with her best friend, Clara & forget her ex-boyfriend, Jimmy. David is a kind young Scottish prince traveling with his Uncle and royal adviser Peter. But David's also facing an arranged marriage in the Bahamas to a snobby princess he doesn't love but there's nothing he can do about it.<br/>Then Rose and David meet but do to security he introduces himself as a British tourist named 'John Smith'.<br/>Everything is fine at first but when Rose discovers the truth, she's upset and hurt but when word gets out on the ship about her and David she'll have to pretend to be his fiance' Princess Reinette in order to fool the public until the trip is over. If only they can stop bickering and driving each other crazy but things get complicated when David and Rose soon realize they're in love with each other.<br/>Can they stay together or will circumstances keep them apart?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(On hiatus till further notice for personal reasons. Sorry everyone! <3 )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: There will be slight Reinette bashing, sorry.

"Why did I agree to this?" Rose wondered staring at the huge white and blue, fancy cruise ship. Then she remembered. Of course, her boyfriend, Jimmy of two years had dumped her so her friend Clara had pulled some strings with her travel agent father and arranged this cruise to help get her mind off her broken heart or as Clara had declared it; a best friends only trip!  
Now standing there nervously she was beginning to question her sanity realizing she had never been on a cruise ship before.  
Clara noticed Rose reluctance and smiled. "It'll be great. Think of all the places we'll get to see, yeah?" She glanced back at the brochure. It did seem like fun and she did have her best friend with her but Rose still wasn't sure. "I don't know. I've never done this sort of thing before."  
Clara sighed putting her arm around her shoulders. "Look, it's better than moping at home and besides we might meet some cute guys on board."  
Rose thought about and finally smiled. "Okay." "There ya' go," She grinned. The ship's horn blared alerting the passengers to come on board. "Come on!" Clara took her hand and they grabbed their luggage and raced up the boat's platform.  
Meanwhile a young Scottish prince named David was pacing in his room filled with dread while his Uncle and royal Advisor Peter stood nearby watching him go back and forth. He sighed exasperated. "Would you please stop your highness? You're giving me a crick in my neck." He grumbled rubbing his neck.  
David paused shaking his head. "I won't do it; I won't besides there's just there's no way this plan will work, anyway." "Actually it will work you just don't want it to because you don't want to marry Princess Reinette." Peter replied nonchalant.  
He scoffed throwing his hands. "Can you blame me? The girl's a brat!" Peter shrugged. "Well, at least she's a pretty brat." David rolled his eyes. "Oh, goody, that makes it so worth it!" Peter sighed walking over to him. "Look, I know you don't like this but you don't have a choice."  
It was true he didn't have a choice, not really. David came from a strict royal family, he was a prince next in line to be King of New Scotland but he was miserable all David wanted was a normal life and a real relationship and love instead his parents were forcing him to take this cruise so he could go to the Bahamas and secretly marry Reinette, a snobby princess he had known for a month and was promised to by his parents, basically it was the classic arranged marriage.  
It had forced him to question his future and whether he could trust anybody.  
David stared out the circle shaped window, leaning against it and watched the passengers waving goodbye to their friends and family.  
He shook his head. "I can't believe there making me do this. I don't even love her, I told them that," David glanced at him and scoffed. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised, though. I mean they never listen, anyway."  
Peter shrugged clasping his hands behind him. "No, they don't but you know how stubborn they are and they truly believe they have your best interests at heart." David nodded lowering his eyes. "Yeah," he leaned against the beige wall folding his arms, smirking sadly. "Oh, what would I give not be a prince anymore. To have a normal life even for a day that can't be too much to ask, can it?"  
Peter smiled sadly. He felt bad for his nephew. "Suppose, not," He replied placing his hand on his shoulder. "But at least until you arrive to meet Reinette, you get to even for a little while."  
"Yeah, while pretending to be a British passenger name John Smith," He scoffed. "I have to be someone else in order to do it."  
"You have a better idea how to sneak you over there without the press knowing what's going on?" Peter remarked arching his eyebrow. He held out a set of contacts. "Here it's for your disguise." Peter said.  
He groaned. "Seriously, do I really have to do this?" Peter nodded. "Yes, now go in the bathroom and change."  
David sighed handing him his glasses and left to change. After a few minutes David came back out. "Well?" He said exasperated.  
Peter's eyes widen. The transformation was astounding. He had traded his black trousers, white button down shirt, matching jacket, red sash, glasses and crown for a pair of blue jeans, white graphic blue and white t- shirt and converse sneakers, his hair was slightly spiked and messy.  
He could just imagine the fit his parents would have right now if they saw him.  
"Amazing," Peter said walking around him. "How do you feel?" He shrugged. "Well, I like the clothes but the contacts feel strange. It's a new experience."  
He nodded. "Well, why don't you go out and try out the disguise, see if anyone recognizes you." David arched his eyebrow. "Alone?" He nodded. "Yes."  
David grinned and gave a mock gasp. "Wow, all by myself!" Peter scowled but smirked. "Don't get smart. Now go and enjoy yourself."  
He nodded and pulled his favorite grey cap over his head and left.  
Meanwhile Rose had been walking on deck studying the boat's map and schedule. She was looking forward to some of the activities but decided to avoid others like the dances. Rose just wasn't ready for that nor was she ready for a new relationship. She decided to treat this like a singles cruise.  
At the same time David was struggling a little with the contacts, he just wasn't used to them. The squinting made it a bit hard to see and he silently prayed he wouldn't bumped into anyone but of course he did, namely Rose. "Oi!" She frowned rubbing her forehead dropping her map. "Sorry." David replied sheepishly crouching down to pick it up for her.  
"It's okay." Rose smiled. She looked up and was taken aback. He was gorgeous. He was tall and lean with dark brown eyes but she couldn't help but notice that he was squinting and blinking.  
"Are you alright?" She asked. Looking up David suddenly felt a bit tongue-tied. This girl was very pretty; her short blond hair and beautiful eyes seem to sparkle in the sunlight.  
"Get a grip, you're engaged!" He scolded himself realizing he was staring.  
"Yeah, why?" David asked standing up.  
Rose smirked gesturing at his eyes. "Oh, the blinking thing you're doing with your eyes kind of gave you away." "Yeah, you would be too if you were wearing contacts for the first time." He grunted embarrassed now wishing he didn't have to wear these things.  
"Why don't you wear glasses?" She asked curious. "I do I just don't have them. There in my room." He replied pointing behind him. "So instead of wearing glasses you've chosen to wear uncomfortable contacts for the first time and walk around like Mr. Magoo in the middle of the ocean?" She replied.  
David had to admit it did seem silly, now.  
David shot her a look. "Clever clogs." He remarked. She shrugged. "You're the one who's trying something new."  
He was getting annoyed. "I'm aware," He muttered. "Now, if you're done I'm going to attempt to go back to my room without falling overboard." David said sarcastically.  
He squinted from the slight discomfort but tried to act normal. Rose tried not to giggle but it was hard. David paused and rolled his eyes. "I'm so glad you're amused," He scoffed. "Tell me are you always this friendly?"  
Rose now felt bad. There was no reason to give him a hard time. She smiled sincerely. "I'm sorry; it's just been a rough week. Would you like some help?"  
He shook his head. David appreciated it but he didn't like people helping him not even at home. It didn't feel right. "I've got it, thanks."  
But he bumped into a deck chair and an empty table. "Damn it." David muttered. Rose folded her arms biting the inside of her cheek. "Oh, yeah, you've got it, alright."  
He scowled. "I meant to do that." Rose chuckled. "Of course, you did." David folded his arms. "Why am I having this discussion with you? I don't even know you."  
She nodded. "Fair enough." He sighed. "I know you mean well but I'll be fine. I'm just not used to contacts but I'm not helpless, either."  
She sighed. "Look, I get it you're stubborn," Rose came towards him. "But at least let me do this for you before you actually get hurt." She gently pulled him down putting some eye drops in his eyes surprising him. "Oi'!"  
"There, how's that?" She said letting him go. He blinked a few times and smiled. His eyes felt better. "Hey thanks, what was that?" Rose shrugged. "Just some special eye drops. Should get ya' through until you get used to your contacts. My mum went through the same thing you'll get used to them."  
He smiled grateful. "Thanks Miss…" She smiled extending her hand. "Rose Tyler." He gently shook it. "Uh, John Smith." David smiled slightly.  
"Really," She smirked. "Sounds like an alias." David blushed nervously. "Well, it's, uh, common name." "Yeah," Rose nodded accepting his answer. "Well, nice meeting you." "Nice meeting you, too. I better go." He smiled politely.  
"Well, good luck." Rose said. David just nodded and out of habit and without thinking about it bowed before her then calmly walked away shoving his hands in his pockets.  
Rose looked at him strangely. That was new. "Did he just bow?" She thought to herself. She had to admit there was something familiar about him but she couldn't quite place it.  
Finally after about a minute she dismissed the thought and figured it was just her imagination and continued walking.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose walked into hers' and Clara's room. Clara wasn't there but a note was something about her checking out the pool. She sighed plopping into her bed. The room was nice and cool. She had to admit Mr. Oswald did a nice job setting them up. The push carpets and wicker furniture was a nice and elegant touch and the soft beds were amazing. Still she did miss her small apartment she shared with her mum, Jackie at the Powell Estate.  
Rose glanced beside her to the nightstand and turned on the sky blue radio. A news story about the New Scotland royal family and their son Prince David reportedly dating this mysterious Princess name Reinette came on and she rolled her eyes turning it off. She could care less about the gossip surrounding them. Rose smirked; of course her mum would go crazy. Jackie loved that stuff.  
Just then she heard the door open. "Hi!" Clara smiled walking in with a beach towel wrapped around her. Rose sat up and smiled. "Hi, how was the pool."  
She shrugged. "It was nice," She said drying her hair with a towel. "What have you been up to?"  
Rose stood from the bed grabbing a complimentary mint from the dresser. "Just walking around getting used to the boat." She went back and sat down glancing at a tabloid magazine.  
Clara sat across from her. "Did you see the story about Prince David?" She sighed unimpressed. "Yeah, he's dating the princess that hardly anybody sees, blah, blah." "I thought it was exciting." Clara shrugged.  
"I'm sorry but I could care less what that snobby family does. I mean those royal rich types are all the same, yeah?" She said. "Well, their son seems nice and he's cute." Clara grinned.  
Rose smirked biting her lower lip, her mind wandering over to John and his killer brown eyes. Clara caught her expression and arched her eyebrow intrigued. "Why are you smiling like that?"  
She scoffed innocently. "I'm not." Clara grinned. "Yes, you are. Who is he? I want details." Sometimes it amazed her how Clara could always tell when she's met someone. It was like she had guy radar.  
"Come on?" She begged. Rose sighed exasperated. "There are no details. His name is John. He bumped into me because he was wearing contacts for the first time."  
"Was he nice?"  
Rose shrugged. "Yeah."  
"Was he cute?" Clara asked. Rose tugged her earring, shyly trying to suppress a smile. "I don't have to answer that."  
She wiggled her eyebrows smirking. "Oh, a hottie, huh?" Rose rolled her eyes and blushed. "Alright, he was cute, okay?"  
Clara grinned. "I knew it! Are you going to go out with him?" Rose scoffed. Was she serious? She groaned standing from the bed. "Clara, the man was sarcastic and stubborn. He refused to let me help him even when he was bumping into things like Mr. Magoo." "He even bowed before he left." She added.  
"Okay, he bows," Clara shrugged. "Is that a problem?" Rose shook her head. "No, I mean it was kind of elegant, actually. Odd but elegant." "So he was just being a gentleman, then?" She said.  
That made her pause. Rose hadn't thought of it like that. "Maybe." She replied softly leaning back on the bed. Clara peered down at her. "So why don't you give him a chance?" Rose shook her head. "I'm done, Clara. Jimmy was the last straw. I'm not letting anybody hurt me again."  
"Alright, have it your way," Clara sighed walking to the closet to change. "But I think you're making a mistake." Rose just grunted in response and stared at the ceiling while Clara got dressed.  
Meanwhile David came back into his room and plopped into the chair removing his cap and tossed it aside. He placed the eye drops that Rose gave him on the table and stared at them. He smirked, thinking about her sarcastic remarks. In hindsight it was kind of funny when he thought about bumping into all those things and maybe he was stubborn. David had to admit she was a bold girl but it was kind of refreshing.  
He exhaled leaning his head back when he heard Peter walked in from the kitchenette with a cup of tea for him. "Ah, you're back so how'd it go?"  
He sighed. "Other than bumping into deck furniture, great. Nobody recognized me." Peter frowned sitting across from him. "Wait you bumped into things, what happened?" David shrugged. "Easy I'm not used to contacts."  
"Well, you seem fine, now," He smiled setting his tea down. "Though it might take a while to get used to those things." David nodded. "Yeah but I got some drops for that."  
He wondered if he should tell Peter about Rose but didn't see a reason to. He'd probably never see her, again, anyway and decided not to. He lowered his eyes staring down at the china cup running his finger around the rim.  
"Something wrong with your afternoon tea, your highness?" Peter asked. David sighed heavily looking up at him. "I've been thinking could we stop? Could we please just stop for once? Just stop all of this?" He pushed the cup away.  
"Stop what?" He asked. David leaned over resting his arms on the table. "Stop with the 'your highness and the royal duties and making all the afternoon teas? You know, last time I checked you were my uncle before you became my royal Advisor."  
Peter shrugged. "I'm just following your parent's orders."  
David groaned. "But they're not here and like you said until I get to the Bahamas I get to be a normal person for once." Peter started to speak but David interrupted. "Please, all I ask is just be my uncle and let's pretend this is a normal vacation, huh," He looked at him with pleading eyes. "That's all I want. It'll be just like when I was a kid, what do you say?"  
Peter smiled remembering those times he snuck David out of the castle to take him to the park and for ice cream when he was a little boy. Despite his parent's objections Peter never regretted giving him those small moments of fun during his childhood.  
"Okay," He replied. "I'd like that." Peter smiled.  
David grinned. "Good."  
He sighed giving a shrug. "And I suppose I could use a vacation."  
"There ya' go," David nodded getting up. "And you know what to start this vacation I'll make us both a cup of tea." He said going into the kitchenette.  
A look of panic spread across his face. He loved his nephew dearly but he was not very good at making tea and he knew he was going to have to drink whatever he made.  
Peter quickly stood from the table. "Uh, hang on, David, I'll help." He said following him.


	3. Chapter 3

David had never been to the states much less New, New York so the fact that the ship's tour guide was letting them walk through the city was really exciting especially since nobody knew who he was.  
He took as many pictures as he could as he walked, not really listening to the guide's boring facts and figures. He was too intrigued with the statues and shops that he passed by.  
Soon the guide gave everyone an hour to walk around themselves and meet back at the pier. David walked over to a vintage music shop. The place had aged wood floors, it was dark and loud rock music blared from inside and there was a musty scent in the air but they had a large and impressive classical music section that caught his eye and he went over going through the CD's'.  
"So you like classical, huh?" He heard a voice say. David turned and saw Rose standing there with a couple CD's' in her hand.  
"Is that a problem?" He asked. "No," She shook her head. "Just an observation." She tilted her head at him. "So do you like it?" David nodded. "Yeah, I do." "How come?" Rose replied.  
"Oh, just do I guess," He smiled. "It's very relaxing."  
Rose glanced at a Mozart record before putting it back. "I never really understood classical music. Me and my friend Shareen used to call it elevator music." She lightly joked.  
He smirked at her comment. "To each their own I guess," David shrugged picking up a Beethoven CD. "What kind of music do you like?"  
She smiled. "Rock, Ian Dury, that sort of thing."  
David made a face. "Who?" Rose scoffed. "Ian Dury, I play him all the time. Listened to him the other night in fact." He nodded. "Oh, I wondered what that was that was keeping me up." She frowned. "Wasn't that loud."  
"Uh, yes it was." He replied grabbing his last pick and heading to the counter.  
Rose followed him. "Hang on I played that stereo at 8:30 P.M while everyone was out dancing in the ballroom how did you hear it?" "I was in my room." David replied. "Doing what?" She said.  
"Flying!" He groaned. "It was a proper question." Rose folded her arms. "I was sleeping, okay," He remarked. "Or trying to."  
"You didn't go?" She scoffed. "No, I didn't." He replied.  
That didn't sound right; Rose knew there were a lot of girls that would've scrambled over themselves to dance with him. She had already overheard some talking about him since the day he arrived after all he was cute so it didn't make sense why he wasn't at the dance.  
David looked at her. "What's wrong with that?" She gave a shrug. "Nothing, it's just a guy as er…" Her sentence trailed as she refrained from saying gorgeous. He leaned against the counter frowning. "As what?"  
"En-energetic as you," She stuttered a little before feeling confident, again. "Might enjoy a bit of dancing." He nodded. "Thanks but I get my exercise from playing sports, running and push-ups," Rose suppressed a smile of approval eyeing him up and down. David thanked the cashier and accepted his change before glancing back at Rose. "And I still say your rock music was way too loud."  
Rose rolled her eyes. "Sorry dad," She remarked watching him leave the store. "Better than that sleepy elevator music of his, no wonder he falls asleep at 8:30." She muttered.  
"I heard that!" He sang popping his head back inside unexpectedly smiling sweetly. "Would you get out of here?" She groaned as he finally left before catching the strange stare from the cashier. "Sorry." Rose smiled awkwardly and paid for her items then quickly left to meet Clara.  
David continued to walk through town thinking about his and Rose's exchange. It was partially true what he said but it wasn't entirely her loud music that kept him up it was mainly all that arguing with Reinette. She had called him up about something silly, he can't even remember what it was, now but by the time she was done he was really too tired to care how loud Rose was playing her stereo, anymore and fell asleep.  
He paused at a store that sold strange looking nick knacks and smirked at an angry green tiny princess doll that reminded him of Reinette. He was about to go when he felt a tug at his shirt. David glanced down at a little red haired girl with a basket of charms and coins.  
"Buy a charm, sir? They'll bring luck." She smiled. He was surprised to hear she was British and knelt in front of her. "Okay, luv," He said in his normal Scottish accent. "How much?" David smiled. She reminded him of his little sister Allie.  
"Five dollars in U.S cu-currency." She struggled to say. He grinned, standing up reaching into his pocket and pulled out a ten dollar bill. "Here ya' go, keep the change." She smiled handing him a silver thimble charm.  
"You aren't from here, huh?" She said. He shook his head. "No, I'm not and it seems neither are you." "How did you know?" She asked. He smiled. "Because you have a very lovely New London accent." The little girl blushed. "Where are you from?" She asked curious. "Take a guess." David replied tilting his head.  
She thought for a minute. "New, um Sco-Scot-" The little girl sighed frustrated. David smiled. "New Scotland." He finished for her.  
She smiled. "It sounds nice."  
David nodded thoughtfully. "It is it's very beautiful; lots of green hills and orange and violet sunsets." He sighed snapping out of his thoughts then checked his watch. "I've got to go. Thanks for the charms." He smiled.  
The little girl smiled and thanked him as he walked away.  
But from the corner of his eye he saw an older male passenger with sunglasses and a hat talking calmly to the little girl and pointing to his fancy camera. He didn't buy anything but nothing seemed suspicious. Still something about that man bothered him a little but David dismissed any paranoid ideas and continued.  
Then he stopped down the street and saw Rose standing there on a sidewalk looking at her map confused. Curious he walked a little closer. "Hi." David said.  
Rose glanced at him. "Hi," She said before going back to her map. "Come to complain some more?"  
He smirked a little. "No, you just look lost." She looked at him scowling. There was no way she was going to admit to him that she was lost. She could handle this herself.  
"Well, I'm not." She insisted.  
David didn't believe her. He knew she was being stubborn but nodded. "Okay." He started to leave when she blurted out to him. "Wait."  
He paused. "Yes?" Rose sighed in defeat. "Okay, maybe I'm a little lost." David looked at her curious. "What about your friend?" "Clara? I told her to go on and I would be fine," She scoffed. "But apparently I'm not, huh?" Rose glanced at him. "You can laugh if you want."  
David shrugged. "What for?" "Well, I teased you about the contacts so..." Her sentence trailed.  
"Well, I hadn't planned on laughing but would you like some help getting back?" He asked. Rose looked skeptical. "Why?" David sighed. "Call it the boy scout in me." She shrugged. "How do you know I can't do it myself?'  
He nodded. "Fine, if you can that's great but I'm not leaving until I know you can make it safely back on that boat." Rose studied him. "You really want to help, huh?"  
"Of course," He replied. "Think of it as a thank you for helping me with my contacts, yeah?" She shrugged shyly. "Well…"  
David smirked. "I promise you can go back to being irritated with me when we get back on the ship," He tilted his head meeting her eyes. "What do you say, temporary truce?" She smiled and nodded. "Okay."  
"Brilliant!" He grinned. They started back. She glanced at him and smiled thoughtfully. Maybe he wasn't so bad.  
He noticed her staring. "What?" He said. Rose lowered her eyes shyly before looking at him again. "Nothing just thanks." She said sincerely.  
"My pleasure." David smiled and they continued walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hi, just wanted to say the male 'passenger' with the hat and camera will show up again, later and more details about this OC character will also be revealed and he will be a pest to David and Rose, should be fun ;)


	4. Chapter 4

After David had helped her get back to the ship it got Rose thinking. Maybe she hadn't really given him a chance besides it wasn't his fault Jimmy had dumped her and for the most part he had been really sweet to her. Maybe there was a way they could start over and become friends so she decided to invite him to join her and Clara for dinner.  
The next morning Rose found David's cabin and knocked on the door.  
"Coming!" She heard him call out. Rose frowned. She thought she heard a Scottish accent or at least it sounded like one.  
She wasn't sure so she just ignored it.  
The door opened and David stood there with messy hair and dressed in plaid pajama bottoms and a blue t-shirt holding a piece of half-eaten toast and looking at her surprised. "Rose, hi!" He said quickly slipping into his British accent.  
Rose nearly blushed. This wasn't fair even in the mornings he looked good. She immediately snapped out of her thoughts.  
"Hi, John, am I interrupting your breakfast?" She said pointing at the toast. He shook his head, quickly setting aside his toast. "Uh, no, my Uncle and I were just finishing up. Um, what brings you by?"  
Rose shyly tugged her earring. "Well, I'd like to start over. You know start fresh so I wanted to invite you to join me and Clara for dinner tonight."  
He smiled leaning against the door frame. "That's very nice but you don't have to, honest."  
"I want to. I think we got off on the wrong foot and I want to make things right. What do you say?" She asked. David looked at her nervously. "I don't know."  
"Listen, if you're worried about your Uncle, bring him along," She smiled. "I'd love to meet him." David almost winced. Peter was just as well-known as he was and considering he couldn't do a British accent this was going to be interesting.  
His silence was discouraging. Maybe this was a bad idea, Rose wondered.  
"But if you can't I understand." She sighed.  
David really wanted to say 'yes but he couldn't risk getting caught. He lowered his eyes. "I-I'm sorry but I can't."  
"Well, if you can't, you can't, I guess." Rose replied softly, shrugging. Now he felt terrible. He had to think fast. He hated to lie but he couldn't let her think he was being rude again. "No, wait, I want to but me and Peter made plans and I" Suddenly his cellphone started making a beeping sound.  
David groaned. He knew what that sound meant. His cellphone battery was low. He reached into his pocket and glanced at his phone. "Damn it." He muttered.  
"Something wrong?" Rose asked concerned. He sighed. "My battery's low and I missed a text from Allie last night and she doesn't text unless it's important."  
Allie, who's Allie? She wondered.  
Rose swallowed. "Allie?" He smiled. "My little sister, she's up at a boarding school in New Scotland."  
For some reason she was relieved and Rose smiled thoughtfully at him. "Really how old is she?"  
"Just turned twelve last summer," He replied. David grumbled frustrated. He had to call her back. The two were very close and despite Allie being the youngest she was very fond of her big brother, always looked up to him. "Damn it, I need to text her back but how?"  
Rose could see he really looked upset and pulled out her phone. "Why don't I text her for you?" He glanced at her. "Really?" She shrugged. "Sure."  
He smiled grateful. "Thanks that'll allow my phone to charge so I can call her tonight."  
Rose smiled at him holding her phone. "What's the message?" He sighed. "Just tell her 'I'll call her tonight and sorry I missed her text."  
She nodded and sent the text. "There ya' go." She said. "Thanks, I really appreciate it." He replied.  
"You're welcome." Rose replied. "Well, I better go. Good luck with Allie." She gave a weak smile. Rose started to leave but David couldn't let her go just yet so he called out to her. "Hey, Rose?"  
"Yeah?" She replied looking at him. He suddenly felt tongue tied. The way the breeze was blowing in her beautiful blond hair and the sun was showcasing her fair skin it was kind of hard to focus.  
"Um, maybe we could do something else?" He offered. "Like what?" Rose said interested. David thought a minute. What could they do that wasn't too risky? Then it came to him. "How about miniature golfing this evening?"  
"But I've never played." She admitted. David shrugged. "Neither have I but hey, we can learn together, right? Then maybe we can take a walk afterwards?"  
She tilted her head smiling. "Yeah, okay." He grinned. "Brilliant." They agreed on a time and said bye to each other before walking away.

"You did what?" Peter exclaimed after David told him about his evening plans with Rose. David shrugged. "I'm playing miniature golf then going for a walk with Rose tonight," He repeated. "What's the problem?" David scoffed.  
He sighed exasperated, briefly rubbing his eyes. "You are aware that you're engaged, right?" He gave him a look. "That thought did occur to you?"  
David rolled his eyes and plopped onto the couch. "Look, this isn't a date. It's just an evening with a friend." Peter groaned. "David, it's still too risky."  
He stood from the couch. "What was I supposed to do," David threw his hands up exasperated. "I mean she already thinks I'm a rude jack ass and I couldn't risk dinner with her and her friend, could I? Cause less you forget, you're just as recognizable as me."  
Peter folded his arms studying. "Why do you care what she thinks?" He shrugged. "Well, maybe I wouldn't mind starting over either," David sighed. "And she does seem like really a nice girl."  
Peter nodded. "I understand I just don't want you two to get caught by photographers." He smiled slightly and scoffed. "Well, so far so good, yeah?" Peter looked at him skeptical. "I'm not so sure, I've heard rumors that there's someone here pretending to be a tourist that might actually be from the press."  
David shrugged brushing it off. "Well, I haven't seen anything. I wouldn't worry." He was still doubtful. "I don't know." David glanced at him grabbing his towel for his shower. "I'll be fine. I promise."  
Peter sighed. "Just be careful, okay?"  
He smirked. "Aren't I always; you know you worry too much," David said heading to the bathroom. He paused and looked at him. "I mean what could go wrong?"


	5. Chapter 5

Clara walked into the cabin to find clothes thrown all over the bed. "Blimey, what happened here?" She scoffed.  
"Sorry, I'll put everything back, later!" Rose called out. Clara frowned looking around. "Where are you?"  
Rose came out in a bathrobe holding two more shirts. "I was in the closet," She held up each shirt to her in the full length mirror. "I'm going out." Clara smiled. "Oh, with who?"  
"John." She replied simply. "Really?" Clara smirked going over nudging her arm. Rose groaned. "Don't start." She walked past Clara and started going through shirts she had tossed on the bed. Clara shrugged innocently. "What, I'm glad you're going on a date."  
"It's not a date." Rose insisted. She finally found a shirt she liked and grabbed it before heading to the bathroom to change. Clara sat on the bed smirking completely unconvinced and waited for her to come out.  
A few minutes later Rose came back out dressed in jeans and a magenta graphic t- shirt and her favorite hoop earrings. "What do you think?" She asked posing.  
Clara nodded. "Very nice." "Thank you," Rose smiled. "Oh, I better go." She said checking her watch. "Have fun on your date." Clara said nonchalantly.  
"It's not a date!" Rose sang leaving the room.  
Rose went up deck to wait for David and enjoy the view of the ocean. She smiled leaning over the rail and looking out at the sunset. The warm breeze felt nice and soothing. Just then she heard David behind her. "Hi!"  
She turned and smiled at him. Seeing him dressed in blue jeans and a dark green t-shirt it was hard not to blush, he looked so cute. “HI." Rose replied.  
David, himself was trying hard not to stare at her either. She was very beautiful. "Um, you look lovely." He said.  
Rose was now officially blushing. She smiled. "Thanks." She really has a pretty smile, He realized. David sighed. "So you ready?" Rose nodded and followed him up deck to the miniature golf course. It reminded Rose of a mini carnival with all the tiny windmills, billboard cutouts and fake grass.  
"Bit cheesy?" He joked as they picked out their golf clubs. Rose nodded. "Yeah but what's wrong with cheesy?" "Good point." David grinned thoughtfully.  
They stopped at the first hole. It was a moving windmill with a fake giant palm tree behind it. "Ladies, first." He bowed. "Why thank you." She did a mock curtsy making him grin. He admired how relaxed she was.  
She stood there and tapped the red ball but it was knocked over the windmill's fan. "Dang!" She muttered but shrugged it off. David smiled. "Hey, you almost had it."  
Rose smiled at his comment. "Let's see you try, then." She lightly teased. He nodded tapping the orange ball sending it pass the windmill successfully. A cardboard gnome popped out holding a sign saying ‘Hole in one!'  
"Hey, I did it!" He grinned. Rose playfully rolled her eyes. "Show off." David jokingly stuck his tongue out at her making her laugh.  
They went to another hole which was a palm tree with a cardboard hula dancer that moved if you made a hole in one. David went first effortlessly making the shot. Rose scoffed. "I thought you said you couldn't play." He shrugged. "I guess I can." She sighed. "Now, I'm not even sure if I should bother." "I could show you if you like." He offered.  
"Oh, you have a system, huh?" Rose smirked. David shrugged. "Maybe."   
Rose looked him over and nodded. "Alright." "Okay, first I think your grip is wrong. It looks like you're holding your club too tight." He noticed.  
"Really?" She frowned. "Yeah, I'll show ya'." David went behind her placing his hands on top of hers, his long fingers intertwining with hers. Rose swallowed feeling a little flushed. As he explained his arms brushed against hers; it was distracting. It didn't help that she could feel his warm peppermint breath against her ear; it was sending pleasant shivers through her body.  
"Okay, now just move the club closer to the ball," He advised. God did he have to stand so close to her with that lean body of his? It must have been a hundred and twenty degrees, right now. David noticed she was flushed. He pulled back and studied her. "Are you alright?"  
She nodded. "Yeah," Rose almost squeaked. She cleared her throat. "Yeah, I think I got it, now."  
He shrugged and watched her make the hole…on the third try. He smiled. "Very good." Rose smirked. "Quite the flatter, huh?" He just grinned. The rest of game went great and afterwards Rose and David went for a walk up deck.  
As they walked she looked at him almost studying him. "So Mr. John Smith, tell me about yourself." He shrugged. "Oh, not much to tell, really just me, my parents and my little sister. How about you?"  
Rose sighed. "Same just me and mum at the Powell Estate." "Powell Estate?" He asked. She smirked. "It's an apartment complex up in North London," Rose sighed. "I think they call it that because it sounds fancy or something."  
David nodded. "Um, anyone special back home?" He asked. She smiled politely. Rose didn't really feel like going into that. "I'd rather not talk about that." "Sorry." He replied feeling awkward.  
"It's okay." Rose shrugged. She nudged his arm glancing at him. "What about you," Rose asked. "Any special girlfriend?" He gave a small smile. "No, not really."  
Rose detected a hint of sadness in his tone but didn't press. "Did you talk to your sister?"  
He finally smiled. "Yeah, I did thanks." "What was the emergency, if I can ask?" Rose said. He smirked. "She needed help with a Math question." She arched her eyebrow. "That's an emergency?"  
He shrugged. "To her it is besides I don't mind. I usually help with her homework, anyway." Rose smiled. "I think that's nice."  
Just then his phone started vibrating. "I wonder who that is." He muttered checking. It was a text from Peter. David frowned. What did he want?  
"Something wrong?" She asked. "No," He replied shaking his head. "Um, would you excuse me a minute my Uncle wants to see me?" Rose nodded. "Sure."  
He smiled politely and hurried off. He found Peter pacing outside the cabin looking worried. "What is it," David scowled. "And why are you texting from such a short distance, anyway? You're just below deck."  
Peter pulled him to the side. David looked at him like he was nuts. "What's going on?"  
He looked around before speaking. "David, we have a problem." He shrugged. "What?"  
"It's been confirmed by security back home there's a fake tourist on this ship from the press looking for you." He said. "Do we know who?" David replied worried.  
He sighed. "No, all we know is that it's the same person that let it out that you were seeing Reinette and now they’re trying to follow you so they can get a picture of her and possibly the wedding." David shook his head frustrated. "Now what?"  
Peter rubbed his eyes and exhaled. "Well, as long as no one knows you're Prince David you should be fine," He glanced at him. "You didn't tell Rose did you?"  
His eyes widen remembering Rose was still waiting for him. "Rose, she's still waiting! I've got to go back." He turned to leave but Rose was already standing there looking at him very unhappy. "Hi, John," She sneered tapping her foot. "Or would you prefer 'Good evening, Prince David', perhaps?"


	6. Chapter 6

David groaned quietly under his breath. This was not his night. He wasn't sure which was worse getting caught or the disapproving look Rose was giving him, right now. "Hi, Rose." He awkwardly smiled speaking in his normal Scottish accent.  
Rose just stared at him tapping her foot, scowling. "Hi, care to explain?"  
David nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, well, I'm Prince David of New Scotland," He then gestured over at Peter. "And this is my Uncle and royal adviser Peter Smith."  
Peter just nodded politely. "Nice to meet you, Miss Tyler."  
She just grunted.  
David sighed. "Rose, I understand if you're mad but I swear-"  
"Mad, mad who me," She interrupted gritting her teeth. "You've only been lying to me since day one. Why should I be mad?" She scoffed.  
Peter coughed. "So I take it you overheard our conversation, then?" "Oh, yes," She remarked. "Especially the part about this twit being engaged!" Rose snapped not meaning to sound harsh but she couldn't help it, she was upset.  
"Oi', I am not a twit." David scowled.  
Rose glared at him ready to say something else but Peter did a time out signal. "Enough, you two," He exclaimed silencing them. Peter put his hands down and sighed exasperated before looking at them both. "Now can we please get back to the issue? We still have a problem."  
Suddenly Clara walked up on deck in her pajamas and bathrobe looking tired and concerned. "Hey, Rose, what's going on," She yawned. "I can hear you all the way…" The sight of David now had her fully awake and she gawked pointing excitedly at him. "Oh, my god, you're Prince David!" She squealed in his ear making him wince. "Yeah, hi." He muttered holding his ear.  
She went over to Rose grinning and tugging her sleeve. "Rose, look who it is!"  
She sighed. "I'm aware, thanks." Clara studied Rose, curious. "Hang on, you know him?"  
Now feeling silly, Rose briefly closed her eyes and nodded. "Yes, this is Prince David or the prince formerly known as John Smith." Rose sarcastically commented. David rolled his eyes and grunted under his breath.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Clara said lightly slapping her arm. "I didn't know!" Rose scoffed. "And at this point who cares?" She added bitterly and slightly hurt.  
Peter cleared his throat. "Well, I do because we have a bigger problem, now." Rose exhaled. "What problem?" He clasped his hands behind him like a stern school teacher. "That photographer will, now more than likely figure out where David is, where he's going and follow him until he gets the photos he wants which are pictures of Reinette and their upcoming wedding."  
"You're getting married?" Clara gasped. He nodded. "Yes, I'm getting married." David sighed with dread leaning against a cabin wall. Rose shrugged. "Well, I won't tell anyone about David and their wedding, honest. I'm not like that at all."  
Peter sighed. "I'm sure you're not but it doesn't matter, he'll just follow you, too and knowing him label you as the 'other woman' in all the tabloids." He replied honestly. Rose looked at him and gawked. "But I haven't done anything!"  
David let out a harsh chuckle. "Welcome my world."  
Peter gave him a warning look. "David?"  
"I'm sorry but the truth doesn't matter with these people. They're ruthless," He leaned his head back. "I should know." David muttered.  
"Blimey, this person sounds just charming," Clara commented frowning. "Do you even know who it is?" Clara asked.  
"No, but I have a hunch it may be Kyle Logan." He replied. David groaned at that name. He hated that man, he always bothering and pestering him and his family. Kyle was the main reason why Allie left for boarding school because she just couldn't stand it anymore.  
"Great so now what?" David sighed.  
Peter continued. "Well, keep in mind no one's really ever seen Reinette so there may be a way out of this."  
"How's that?" Rose asked. He briefly glanced at David then back at Rose knowing they weren't going to like this idea. "You two are going to pretend to be engaged."  
David scoffed. "Are you insane?" Rose shook her head. There was no way she was helping him. "Oh, no, I won't do it."  
Peter scowled at both of them. "You two don't have a choice, right now," He looked over at David hard and stern. "Particularly you, I'm sorry but the reputation of the throne depends on you." But David didn't care, he knew how Kyle worked and he refused to drag Rose and her friend into his mess.  
He pulled Peter over and tried to reason with him. "Look, I understand but I refuse to involve Rose into this, we can't do this, we just can't."  
Rose placed her hands on her hips defensively. "What I'm not good enough or something?"  
David shot her an annoyed look. "Do you mind?"  
"Okay then," Clara interjected attempting to change the subject. "So basically Prince David reveals his identity and then Rose pretends to be Princess Reinette?" Peter nodded. "Just until the end of the trip."  
"And there's no other alternative?" She added.  
He shook his head. "I'm afraid not." Rose groaned. "But I don't know anything about royalty or how to act like a Princess!"  
"Don't worry, we'll teach you." Peter assured her. She still wasn't sure about this. Clara stood beside her. "Well?"  
"What do you think?" Rose asked.  
She sighed folding her arms. "I don't think you have much of a choice."  
Deep down Rose really didn't have a choice; it was her reputation on the line, too. She looked back at Peter and finally nodded. "Alright, I'll do it but what about my friend, Clara?"  
He sighed. "If you want to continue your vacation with your friend she's going to have to become your royal adviser."  
"Fair enough." Clara replied.  
Rose looked at her. "Are you sure?"  
She nodded. "Yeah, anything to help." Rose gave Clara an apologetic look. She felt so bad. Clara smiled nudging her arm. "Hey, it's alright, besides it might give this vacation a little excitement."  
Rose smiled gratefully at her. Peter sighed. "Good, we'll get to work tomorrow morning, then." "Brilliant," David yawned. "I think it's getting late."  
She glanced at her watch. It was getting late. "Yeah, if everything's settled can we go back to our rooms?" Rose asked.  
Peter cleared his throat. "Um, since you're doing this it would be wiser to share a room with David." Rose was still angry with David, there was no way she was sharing a room with him.  
David's eyes widen. "You expect me to share a bed with her?" He exclaimed.  
"Oi'!" She scoffed tapping his forearm. "Sorry." David muttered. Peter sighed. This was getting old. "That's up to you but right now it would be best if you two would start acting like a happy couple instead of toddlers."  
"Him first." Rose remarked.  
David bit the inside of his cheek. He was done. "You know what, I don't care as far I'm concerned I'd rather sleep on the bloody couch, anyway!" He stomped off back to his room.  
Rose rolled her eyes, grumbling and followed after him.  
Clara smiled awkwardly. "Um, I'd better go, too, make sure they don't kill each other." She said.  
He nodded politely. "Of course, well, I'd better inform every one of the plan, goodnight, Miss Clara."  
She nodded and hurried after them both.  
Peter could hear the door slam and sighed shaking his head. "Yeah, this was going to be such a fun trip."


	7. Chapter 7

Rose sat on the bed shoving her stuff into drawers of David's nightstand in his room or their room, now. She heard the door open and Clara slowly walking in. "Isn't this room incredible?" She smiled trying to make small talk. But Rose didn't feel like small talk or letting this go. "He lied to me." She huffed. Clara sighed sitting beside her. "Rose-"  
They were interrupted by a door knock and David coming inside. He cleared his throat. "Excuse me just need to brush my teeth." They nodded politely as he walked past. As soon as the door closed and the water started running Clara spoke again. "Rose, he apparently had to lie."  
She scoffed folding her arms. "Well, nice to know whose side you're on." "I'm not anybody's side but right now we're stuck and we'll just have to make the best of this." Clara replied.  
"I guess." Rose grunted. She smiled slightly. "Come on, get some sleep, yeah," Clara squeezed her shoulder before getting up. "Things will be better in the morning." Rose just nodded and goodnight to her friend.  
Rose could still hear the water running and she frowned going over to the door. She pressed her ear to the door and tapped on it. "Oi', what are you doing in there?"  
The door opened and he stepped out scowling. "Nothing, I was shaving." "I thought you were brushing your teeth." She replied.  
"I was doing both." He shrugged. "Good for a minute there I thought you were bathing an elephant." Rose remarked.  
He rolled his eyes. "Alright, I didn't want you to think I was eavesdropping so I waited until your conversation was over before coming out."  
She groaned throwing her hands up. "Would you stop being so polite," She turned away and sat back down. "I'm sorry but it's driving me crazy." "Driving me crazy." He mocked behind her back before brushing past grabbing his pajamas from the drawer then went to the closet for a blanket and pillow and his robe.  
Rose glanced at a very sweet photo on his nightstand of him and a little girl with dark brown hair and golden brown eyes. She guessed it was Allie. They were posing in front a castle-like boarding school and she was hugging David's neck.  
"Well, at least he was telling the truth about Allie." Rose grunted softly. "I heard that!" He called out. Rose rolled her eyes and sat there scowling.  
When he came back out she sat quietly on the bed still looking hurt. "Look," He sighed. "I'm really sorry about this." "I know." Rose replied softly.  
"But I can explain." He added. She briefly looked at him. "I'm sure you can." David sat on the other side of the bed. "I swear I didn't mean for this to happen." "You could've told me." Rose huffed. "No, I couldn't," He protested. "I had to lie about who I was or risk getting hounded by the press."  
She didn't say anything and just picked at a loose thread of the floral quilt. David sighed. "I assure you as soon as this is over I will make it up to you somehow but right now neither of us have a choice." After about a minute of tense silence he stood and politely bowed before leaving the room to sleep on the couch.  
Deflated Rose lay on her side not caring she was still dressed in her clothes. She stared and counted the painted blue tiny flowers on the porcelain lamp before slowly falling asleep wishing she was back home.  
________________________________________  
The next morning harsh sunlight abruptly shone in Rose's eyes waking her up. She looked at the alarm; it said 6: 15 A.M.  
"Morning!" She heard Peter's cheerful voice. She squinted up at Peter as he opened the blinds and groaned. "Blimey, what was that for?" He smiled at her. "Sorry, Miss Tyler but it's time to get up. You have a very busy day."  
"I do?" She yawned sitting up.  
He nodded gathering up the laundry. "Yes, today's your first lesson in becoming a princess then you have to get fitted for your gown and then there are photos up deck and then"  
Rose waved her hands stopping him. "Whoa, wait, gown, for what?" He sighed. "For the royal dance this Friday night."  
Rose looked at him confused. "Royal dance?" Peter shrugged. "Well, we have to put on a show don't we." He replied handing her a fresh toothbrush.  
"Thanks, I guess." Rose said looking at him strangely accepting the toothbrush. He bowed. "That's what I'm here for."  
"Uh, huh." She muttered. Being waited on was going to take some getting used to. She shook her head and sighed. "Um, where's David?"  
"In the dining area eating breakfast." He replied checking the baskets.  
Rose watched him as he placed clean towels over the rack. "Hang on, you do the chores?" Rose replied slightly surprised. Peter nodded. "Yes."  
"All of them?" She confirmed. "Yes." He repeated.  
She scoffed. "Why?" Peter simply shrugged. "Why not?" Rose nodded politely and went into the bathroom.  
A few minutes later Rose had changed into jeans and an oversize blue and black plaid button down shirt and sneakers before going into the private dining area.  
David was sitting at the table dipping some toast into a tiny cup of honey while reading the paper. His brown hair was messy, he was wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt and his glasses. He looked really good. Rose tried hard not to stare.  
He glanced up and saw her and he smiled standing from his chair. Rose just smiled awkwardly, sitting down. Yeah, she really was not used to this. He sat back down and sighed. "Sleep well?" He asked offering her some coffee and toast.  
"Yeah," She said accepting the cup and a slice of bread. Rose took a sip. It tasted fantastic. "Mm, this is good!" She grinned impressed. David smiled. "Thanks," He replied. "I like to use a dash of cinnamon."  
"You made this?" Rose said thoughtfully. "Yeah." He nodded. She smirked taking another sip. "Keep it up and you could put those posh coffee shops out of business."  
He smirked leaning closer. "Thanks, now if I could just make tea, I'd be all set.” David teased. She smiled, blushing a little. He had a very sweet smile.  
"So is everything alright?" He asked. Rose nodded eating some more bread. "Yeah, I guess. Um, I'm not quite used to being waited on but your uncle's really nice."  
"Yeah, he's great," He smiled. "I'm glad you like him." Rose glanced up at him. "Did you know he's doing my chores?"  
His expression changed and he nodded quietly taking another sip.  
She looked at him. "Doesn't that bother you?"  
"Yes."  
Rose sighed. "Then why don't you tell him to stop?" "I can't. That's his job." David replied sadly from behind his paper. She scoffed. "That's not an answer." "I know but I can't do anything about it." David said rubbing his eyes wishing she'd let this go.  
"Why not?" She pushed. "Because my parents would fire him." He blurted.  
She looked at him slightly taken aback by his harsh tone. David set his paper down. "I'm sorry," He sighed softening his tone. "Look, I don't like it either. God knows he deserves better and if I had my way he would be relaxing in Hawaii but I can't. It's not that easy."  
"How do you know?" Rose asked carefully. He shook his head. "Because I've tried but I don't have that kind of power." David sighed. There was a sadness and frustration in his tone. She leaned back in her chair feeling bad about her comment. "So did Peter tell you about the dance?" He asked changing the subject.  
Rose nodded tearing a piece of toast dipping it in some syrup and eating it. "Yeah, what's it for, anyway?" He shrugged. "Just something we have to do. It's a royal tradition."  
"Are they fun?" Rose asked. He lightly scoffed. "If you don't mind partying like its 1899." David joked making her giggle.  
Rose tilted her head curious at him. "Don't you like being a prince?" "I tolerate it." He replied simply. She nodded then glanced around. "I wonder where Clara is." "She's getting fabric for your dress." David answered eating his last bite of toast.  
"Wait, I don't get to even go out and pick my own dress for this thing?" Rose scoffed.  
He shrugged. "Sorry, it's just too risky to shop by yourself," He said honestly. "But when she gets back you can choose the fabric."  
It still wasn't fair. She started to protest when he laid out a bunch of silverware in front of her. Rose frowned. "What's this for?" He sighed. "Your first lesson," David tugged his ear. "You have to know what each utensil is for." Rose looked at him. "Seriously?' He nodded. "Yep."  
He then pointed at every utensil and quickly and effortlessly named each one and its use. "Got it," David said. Rose looked at him like he had two heads.  
He smiled. "Don't worry you will." She sighed. "Anything else ridiculous I have to do?"  
David smirked. "Yeah after that's done you're next lesson will be learning to walk like a princess." He replied.  
She started to protest when he interjected carefully. "Before you get mad I think you walk just fine but people have to believe you're Reinette."  
Rose nodded groaning softly. "Fine."  
"And you'll have to wear heels, no sneakers, sorry." He added pointing at her feet.  
Rose pressed her lips and had to refrain herself from strangling him. "But tell ya' what we'll practice walking first and I'll help," He smiled at her standing from the table.  
"This is daft." Rose grumbled. He looked at her unhappy expression and sighed heavily. "Welcome to my world," She just lowered her eyes. "Come on, then." David said softly then started walking away.  
"This was going to be a long trip." She muttered to herself following him.


	8. Chapter 8

Rose sat on the couch of the cabin's living room periodically glancing at David as he sat in the wicker chair reading his book. She could hear the passengers having fun outside on deck. Rose couldn't believe it, Saturday night and they were stuck in the cabin but with that photographer possibly out there they didn't have much of a choice.  
She had to admit being a royal was kind of boring. She sighed heavily glancing down at the magazine she had been reading for the third time and set it aside. David glanced up at her. "You okay?" She nodded. "Yeah," Rose replied stretching. She studied him for a minute, dressed in blue jeans and a black polo shirt. It seemed a shame, a guy that cute and this is what they were doing.  
"So what do you do for fun?" Rose finally asked curious.  
"You're looking at it." David replied simply. "Great." She sighed.  
He shrugged. "Hey, better than what my folks do, they polish all the silver and complain about the young people." Rose tilted her head at him. "You don't think highly of your parents do you?"  
He briefly glanced at her. "Oh, I do," David scoffed. "They just don't think highly of me." Rose was bothered by his bitter hurt tone and shifted in her seat. "Blimey, you royals have a nice outlook on life, don't you?" She remarked.  
He sighed putting his book down. "I wish you stop referring to me as 'you royals'." He stood from his chair walking past her to the bookcase. "You make me sound like I'm part of a Martian species or something." David muttered. Rose shrugged. "Sorry, I just always thought the New Scottish royal family was particularly happy."  
He grunted looking through a shelf of mysteries. "Don't believe everything you read." David sat back in his chair with a new book. She scoffed leaning back in the couch shaking her head.  
David noticed her expression and paused. “What?" He said exasperated. Rose smirked. "Nothing just you get everything you want and you're still not satisfied."  
He gave her a look. "Oh, is that what you think?" David put his book down on the end table and leaned forward staring at her. "Tell me Rose Tyler what do I get, hmm? What is so great about my life?" He remarked.  
She scoffed. "Oh, please, you get fancy foods; you get to go to exotic places, you live in a castle and you hang out with celebrities." David rolled his eyes. "For your information I hate fancy foods, the exotic places and celebrities are just photo opts and it's rather lonely inside a castle."  
Rose folded her arms. "Oh, so you think my life is better, then?" He nodded. "Yes, I do." She snorted. "Please, you have people waiting on you hand and foot." "You get to go out wherever you want." He replied.  
She scowled at him. "You get to buy whatever you want." David grunted. "You get to go to clubs and all the pubs." "You get the best schools." Rose pointed out. He scoffed. "You get to choose your schools."  
"Well, you get invited to those snobby boring fancy parties!" Rose snipped. He frowned and was about to say something but instead started laughing realizing how silly they sounded. Rose eventually laughed too. "Blimey, we sound daft." David chuckled shaking his head.  
Rose smiled slightly. "I suppose so." After a few minutes she glanced at him. "You really think my life is better?" He nodded. "Yes, you have so many choices and opportunities," David shrugged lowering his gaze. "My whole life's been planned."  
She scoffed lightly. "But you're a prince that sounds so glamorous compared to just being an ordinary shop girl." He smirked coming towards her. "My dear Miss Tyler," He said sitting beside her. "There no such thing as ordinary."  
Rose just grunted.  
He looked at her and sighed trying to get her to understand. "Rose, your life is so much better than mine," David said softly. "Believe me you don't want to be in my world and I'm sorry if you don't see that." Rose looked at him, studying his eyes. There was a sadness in them.  
"So what's it like then," She asked. "Is it like what they say in the magazines?" David pressed his lips choosing his words. "It gets hard sometimes, people making choices for you, never knowing who to trust," He briefly glanced up at the ceiling scoffing. "All anyone sees is the fairy tale but never the reality."  
She swallowed now regretting her attitude towards him, earlier. "David, I may not understand what it's like…but I like to be your friend." He looked at her. "You don't have to. I don't expect anything from anyone."  
"But I want to," Rose replied sincerely. "I want to start over." He smirked. "You mean again?" "Yes, again." She smiled nudging his arm. David nodded. "Okay, I'd like that."  
Rose grinned. "Good," She stood pulling him up off the couch. "Come on." "What are we doing?" He asked. She sighed. "Well, since we're stuck here doesn't mean we can't have fun, yeah?"  
He arched his eyebrow. "What did you have in mind?" She grinned. "We're gonna do what I do back home, eat ice cream and listen to rock music."  
David smiled at that. "Okay, sounds good."  
They went to the kitchenette and spent the rest of the night eating ice cream, playing music and just starting over.


	9. Chapter 9

"Would you hold still," Clara frowned as she stuck pins in the hem of Rose's dress, her eyes looking up from her glasses. "How can I do this if you keep moving?"  
Rose sighed standing on the step stool in the bedroom. "Sorry but I've been standing here forever." "Well, it's not every day I make a gown," She paused smirking. "Come on you're a little excited."  
"Well, I'll admit I can't wait to see how this dress turns out." Rose grinned. She was so lucky that Clara was a really good seamstress. Rose had picked out a sleek black satin fabric that Clara was going to make into an elegant gown for that royal party.  
After a while Rose was getting tired. "Can I take a break?" Clara nodded taking a pin out of her mouth. "Yeah, take it off and I'll start working on the details." Rose carefully removed the dress revealing a black slip underneath then sat on the bed while Clara sat across from her in a chair working on the garment.  
"Thanks for doing this for me." Rose said. Clara smiled. "No problem," She glanced at her. "So excited about the party?"  
"Not really," Rose scoffed. "There's no way I can pull this off. I'm not royalty." "Oh, you'll do fine." Clara assured her. She sighed resting her chin in her hands. "I don't know." Rose said doubtfully. "I mean we've been at this for days and I don't think we're convincing anybody that we're a couple."  
Clara briefly glanced at her. "Well, technically you're not." She scoffed. "I know," Rose tugged at her earring. "It's just if we're supposed to be 'engaged' he can at least act like it. I mean he acts so cautious around me as if he's afraid to touch me."  
She smirked. "That's probably because he knows his actual fiancé is somewhere waiting for him," Clara searched for a pair of scissors. "And from what I hear she's not thrilled about this."  
Rose rolled her eyes. "Like it's easy for me doing this sort of thing. I'm not a boyfriend stealer, you know?" "I know," Clara raised her hands defensively. "I never said you were." She started going through her kit and frowned. "Could you hand me that spool of thread over there?" She asked pointing at the dresser.  
"Sure." Rose nodded and went over to get it. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in." She called out. David walked in looking like he was searching for something.  
"Hey, has anybody seen my-"  
But when he glanced up and saw Rose in her slip he stopped and just gawked. He couldn't help but stare. The way the black silk fabric hugged her curves and the lace trim of the bodice fit the cleavage of her firm breasts was flawless she was so beautiful almost like a goddess.  
David blushed realizing he was staring. "Oh, uh, terribly sorry." He stuttered looking embarrassed. "It's okay, you can come in." Rose assured him. He shook his head. "I'll j-just um, go." David politely bowed while backing away and quickly left.  
She placed her hands on her hips and scoffed. "You see what I mean?" Clara shrugged. "What, he was embarrassed." "What for? I was in my slip. I was covered." She replied. "Well, apparently to him that's nearly naked." Clara said gesturing at her.  
Rose shook her head. "How can we pull this off if he's so shy?" She shrugged standing up. "Don't know but back up on the step stool. I need to make sure this is even." Rose sighed placing the dress back on and stepping up on the stool.  
"Now hold still." She said and knelt back down. Rose nodded and watched her. But as Clara altered the dress Rose swore she heard a couple of 'clicks' coming from outside but dismissed it and continued standing there.  
________________________________________  
Later that night Rose lay there in bed unable to sleep. So many things were going through her mind but mainly they involved David. It was clear from this morning that he was shy but she had to admit his reaction was cute. David really was a very sweet guy, a true gentleman unlike the other guys she had dated. Deep down she was a little jealous of Reinette.  
Feeling restless she sat up and reached into the drawer to grab her i-pod when she felt something hard. Rose peered inside and found a photo album. Her first instinct was to put it back but curiosity got the best of her and she opened the blue hard bound book and began looking through it.  
They were all pictures of David and his family. She smiled at the photos of David when he was little. He was adorable but he looked kind of unhappy standing there in all those royal engagements but some of the photos he was smiling. Those were the ones of him with his sister and Peter fishing, swimming, eating pizza basically just being a kid.  
A photo of David as a teenager caught her eye; it was a selfie of himself with two other princes. The photo was labeled 'friends forever' on the back. They were dressed in royal garments and their hair was cut short almost like a crew cut but they were making silly faces and peace signs with their fingers.  
She suppressed a giggle. As Rose looked further she got more of an insight to he really was and not just what the magazines were claiming. Under the royal etiquette and posh clothes David really was just a regular person.  
Suddenly she heard the door open and close. Rose put the album back and grabbed her robe then walked out into the living room. "David?" She called but the couch was empty except for the blanket was balled up and tossed to the side. She stepped outside into the cool breeze and found David in his black pajama bottoms and blue t-shirt leaning against the rail looking out over the ocean.  
"Hi." She said. He glanced at her. "Hi, sorry I woke you." Rose shrugged leaning over the wooden rail beside him. "It's okay, I was up, anyway."  
After a few minutes of silence he looked at her shyly. "Listen, I'm sorry about walking in on you earlier." She waved her hand brushing it aside. "It's okay. Don't worry about it." He smiled slightly at her.  
"Lovely night, isn't it?" She sighed enjoying the starry sky. "Suppose so." He replied. She studied his somber expression. "Anything on your mind?"  
David shook his head. "Nah just a little cabin fever," He smirked and leaned closer towards her. "You'd be amazed how many times I've gotten cabin fever."  
Rose felt bad for him realizing he probably doesn't get to go out a lot. "That bad, huh?" David looked at her and shrugged. "It's just life." "It's not fair, though." She said. He scoffed. "Ah, you get used to it, you create hobbies, things to do, find books to read," David smiled slightly. "Gives you a chance to help others."  
"You like helping people?" She asked. David nodded. "Yeah especially kids," He smiled. "I have a friend that runs a daycare and sometimes I help out." Rose looked at him surprised. "How come I never knew this?" He sighed. "It's not what the reporters want to hear."  
Suddenly there was noise like someone coming. A reporter, maybe? David couldn't take a chance. "Come here." He said. Before Rose could respond he pulled her over pressing his lips against hers.  
Rose was surprised at first but quickly melted in his arms; god, he could kiss. It was like every guy she had ever kissed were armatures, a mistake. His lips were fiery and gentle, his kiss tasted like tea and cinnamon. She felt a spark and warmth growing inside of her.  
She wanted the kiss to last longer but to her dismay he cautiously pulled back and looked over her shoulder. David sighed with relief. "Okay, it's alright. It was just an elderly couple."  
"Huh?" She said slowly releasing her embrace still slightly dazed from that amazing kiss. "The noise," He explained. "It was just an elderly couple walking by not a reporter."  
Rose felt her heart drop. There was a hint of disappointment in her voice. "So the kiss was a ruse?" David avoided her gaze feeling awkward. "Well, we have to make people think we're together." He replied carefully.  
It felt like a kick in the gut. Rose forced a faint smile trying to hide her hurt and anger. "Right of course." David looked at her and sighed. "Rose I-"  
She didn't want to hear it. "Right," Rose interrupted. "Well, glad I could help, goodnight." She said quickly, brushing past him.  
The door slammed leaving David standing there feeling conflicted.


	10. Chapter 10

"Rose," Clara said exasperated as she watched her pace the bedroom floor from the edge of the bed. Clara was having a peaceful night sleeping when Rose suddenly burst in ranting about David. "Rose, would you please let it go?" She begged wanting to get some sleep.  
She scoffed. "He kissed me!"  
Clara nodded and yawned. "I know you told me." "Then he tells me he did it cause' he thought he heard a photographer coming!" She said throwing her hands up. Clara nodded again. "I know that too," She glanced up at her. "But why you're mad at him?"  
Rose paused looking confused. "What do you mean?" She sighed. "Don't you think you're taking this too personally?"  
"He made feel like an idiot." She replied. Clara sighed. "But he's not your boyfriend; you're not even dating so why are you so upset?"  
Rose started to respond but couldn't. She really didn't know why. Rose plopped on the bed beside her and groaned softly. "What's really going on, huh?" Clara asked.  
She shook her head. "I don't know. I think I'm overwhelmed by it all." Rose muttered softly. Clara placed her arm around her friend comforting her. She sighed. "It's just that kiss was so incredible. It…it felt like it was something," Rose sighed feeling foolish. "Sometimes I forget we're pretending." She admitted.  
Clara looked at her curious. "Are you falling for him?" Rose shrugged. "I don't know. I really don't."  
Meanwhile David stood in front of Peter's cabin knocking, hoping he was in. "I'm coming!" He called while tightening his robe. Peter opened the door surprised to see David standing there.  
"David, what are you doing here?" He said concerned.  
He sighed. "I messed up. Can I come in?"  
Peter nodded allowing him inside. "What happened?"  
David groaned running his hands through his messy brown hair. "She's mad at me. I kissed her and she's mad at me." Peter looked at him puzzled. "Wait who's mad at you?"  
"Rose," He sighed pacing the floor. "I thought I heard a heard a photographer coming and I kissed her and she's mad at me." He explained. Peter nodded. "I see."  
David nodded. "I even explained to her why I did it but that just set her off. I don't get it." Peter groaned quietly covering his eyes.  
David looked at him questionably. "What?" He sighed biting the inside of his cheek then folded his arms looking at his clueless nephew. "David no offence but please tell me your parents didn't raise you to be this stupid."  
He scoffed. "What does that mean?" Peter sighed. "It means I don't think she's mad that you kissed her. I think that kiss meant something more to her."  
David rolled his eyes. "Please, it's not like that between us." "Oh, what is it like?" Peter asked. He shrugged pretending to be interested in a glass turtle paperweight. "Well, we're friends and…" His sentence trailed. "And?" Peter replied.  
David gazed down at his feet. "And we get along pretty well, she's easy to talk to. I mean we have fun." He noticed the smug look on Peter's face and scowled wagging his finger. "Oh, no you don't. I know what you're implying."  
Peter shrugged. "I'm not implying anything but you two have been spending a lot of time together." David scoffed. "Well, it's not like that. We're just friends." He insisted.  
"Are you sure?" Peter replied unconvinced. "What's that supposed to mean?" He frowned. Peter sighed coming closer. "I think the question you need to ask yourself is how do you feel about her?"  
David just looked at him slowly taking in what he just said but now feeling more conflicted than ever. Peter smiled slightly. "Get some sleep, yeah?" He said patting his arm before going back to his bed.  
________________________________________  
The next day Rose was sitting in the living room reading trying to forget last night when the cabin door knock. She sighed and answered. "Who is it?" "David," He replied. "Can we talk?"  
She slowly opened it "Hi." She said softly leaning against the door. "Hi." He replied shyly, walking in with his hands in his pockets.  
She watched him pace the floor nervously. "What is it?" Rose asked.  
"I'm really sorry about last night," David blurted out. "I swear I didn't mean…" He rambled.  
Rose gently stopped him. "It's okay," She replied. "To be honest I've been unfair." "Oh?" He said. She nodded. "I've been upset lately and taking I've been taking it out on you and I'm sorry."  
"Can I ask why?" David replied curious. Rose sighed and briefly lowered her eyes before looking at him. She offered him a seat beside her on the couch. "You see I dated this guy name Jimmy for a while, I thought it was serious," She explained. She sighed. "But he didn't and he dumped me."  
David nodded then glanced at her. "I'm sorry." Rose scoffed. "So am I," She sighed. "I thought he loved me but…" Rose paused and shrugged. "Apparently he didn't."  
He nodded. "I guess the kiss didn't help then," David sighed. "Once again I messed up." She shook her head. "You didn't," Rose looked at him casually. "I thought the kiss was nice, actually."  
He smirked. "You really are a nice person." She smiled. "I mean it. It was." He just smiled at her then let his eyes search hers'. She really was pretty, he realized staring at her dressed in jeans and a royal blue sweatshirt.  
David shook his head snapping himself out of his thoughts. "Well, this Jimmy was a real idiot for dumping you," He said sincerely squeezing her hand. "I think any guy would be lucky to have you as a girlfriend."  
"Thanks." Rose blushed. He smiled gently touching her chin making her heart do somersaults. His smile was so warm and his touch so caring, deep down she was secretly aching to kiss him again, to feel his lips again. She couldn't help but wonder. Maybe there was something more?  
She glanced up at him shyly then slowly leaned forward a little. When he didn't pull back her lips pressed gently against his. David didn't flinch instead kissed her back moving his lips in-sync with hers. The kiss was tender and slow. His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer deepening the kiss.  
She could feel that spark, that special something you're supposed to feel in a kiss. It felt so real and so right. But a soft moan escaping his lips seemed to snap her back to reality. What was she doing? He's engaged!  
Rose quickly pulled back. He looked at her concerned. "What is it?" She shook her head ashamed and stood from the couch. It was hard to look at him. "I-I'm sorry." She muttered. David frowned. "Rose what-"  
He tried to touch her hand but she moved back. "I need to go." Rose said before dashing out of the room leaving him sitting there confused.


	11. Chapter 11

David sat there on Rose's couch still feeling her lips on his. He had kissed her…again and he really liked it. The flavor of her strawberry gloss still lingered on his lips. He was confused but at the same time he wished the kiss hadn't ended. In fact it had confirmed his feelings for Rose. He loved her.

David could hear Rose pacing in the next room. This couldn't go on, anymore. He needed to talk to her.  
He slowly approached her bedroom door feeling nervous and knocked. Rose?" David said tapping on the door. Rose didn't answer. She was too embarrassed, too mad at herself for running off like that but mostly she was mad at herself for liking the kiss cause' now she was falling for him. It bothered her. She normally didn't do things like this. He's engaged, what was she thinking?  
Just then David's voice broke into her thoughts. "Rose, please? We really need to talk." He pleaded. Rose reluctantly stared at the door for about a minute finally opening it. 

He stood there looking concerned. "Hi, may I come in?" He asked carefully. Rose nodded allowing him inside.  
Rose closed the door and sighed. "David I…" She started to apologize but David gently stopped her. "Rose, I'm sorry that I kissed you," He then paused and scoffed at himself. "Well, actually I'm not sorry, what I mean is," He sighed feeling frustrated running his fingers through his messy hair and paced the floor a little. "What I'm trying to say is I think I'm falling for you." David finally admitted.

Rose looked at him surprised. "You what?" He slowly came closer and took her hand. "Rose, I never really knew what happiness was until I met you." He said sincerely.  
Rose was confused and shook her head. "But all the magazines, they keep going on about how happy you both are, how much you love Reinette and-"  
David shook his head. "I don't." He softly interjected. Now she was confused. "Sorry?" He sighed. "I don't love her." "But why-"

"Why am I with her?" He finished for her. Rose smirked a little. "I wish you wouldn't do that." He smiled slightly. "Sorry." "So why are you with her, then?" She asked. David scoffed releasing her hand. "Because I have an obligation to my people. Our marriage is supposed to unify the kingdom," He mimicked his parents. He grunted folding his arms leaning against the dresser. "Or at least that's what my folks say."

"It's an arranged marriage, then?" She guessed. He nodded lowering his eyes. "Oh, yes, my parents set the whole thing up and I was never asked." He looked at her. "But I really wish I was with you. I wish I had met you first." David took her hand. "You made me better and showed me what love is." He kissed her hand. "I love you." Her heart soared. He loved her!  
She grinned. "I love you, too," Rose replied. He smiled and Rose looked at him shyly. His brown eyes darkened and stared into hers as his face came closer. She could feel her heart flutter as he came closer towards her. Rose could almost hear her heart pounding in her chest. She wanted him to kiss her. "I'm not a princess, though." She said softly.

"You are to me." David whispered before kissing her lips ever so softly. She pulled him closer deepening the kiss, his minty sweet lips gently tugging and moving in sync with hers. At that moment nothing else mattered, she just wanted him. She moaned softly as her hands ran up inside of his shirt touching his bare skin. The sensation sending pleasant shivers. "Mm, Rose." He murmured in her ear prompting Rose to pull his shirt buttons, her fingers unfastening each one while kissing his neck. Her lips were so soft and warm he thought was going to lose his mind.  
Rose finally pushed the garment off, he then eased her back on the bed and peered over her. Rose bit her lower lip and smiled. "I love you." She said rubbing his lower lip.  
David smiled at her. "My queen." David said lovingly kissing her palm. He leaned down pressing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss, completely ignoring Peter's repeated knocking on the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I know it's been a long time since I updated and I'm really sorry but I had writer's block and four weeks of bronchitis but I'm back and I hope you like the chapter. :)

David stood at his cabin door dreading having to face his uncle. He could only imagine the lecture he was going to get, he felt like he was nine, again. He sighed and unlocked the door and stepped inside. Peter was sitting at the table still dressed in his pajamas and robe stirring his morning cup of tea.

He glanced up at him from his newspaper with no expression.

"Hi." David said.

"Hi." Peter replied folding his paper. He took a sip of his tea.

David stood there waiting for him to say something but he just kept reading.

Finally David couldn't stand it. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Peter replied simply.

He scoffed. "I'm out all night, I leave you locked out of the cabin. I was kind of expecting a lecture or at least asking me what I was I doing?"

"I know what you were doing," Peter cleared his throat. "I may be old but I'm not stupid besides you're grown you can stay out late if you want." He then looked at him. "You love her, don't you?"

David nodded.

Peter rubbed his eyes. "Oh, David," He sighed realizing the mess he had gotten himself into. He shook his head "How are you going to explain this to your parents?"

David walked over to the wall and leaned against it. "I don't care," He replied. "I love her and I want to be with her."

"David, you're engaged. How are you going to do that?" Peter asked.

"I'll figure something out." He replied.

Peter rolled his eyes.

David scowled. "What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry, because I'm not. I don't regret anything I did last night."

"I'm not asking you to," Peter replied. "But under the circumstances I don't think you can be with her." Peter said honestly.

David glared at him. "Well, I do!" He snapped.

Just then there was a knock on the door frame. Rose was standing there looking concerned. "Am I interrupting?"

"Rose," David said. "No, not at all." He replied shaking his head.

She slowly walked in and glanced carefully at them both. Judging by her bothered expression David had a feeling she heard their conversation.

Peter cleared his throat. "I'm just going to get dressed and start my morning duties." He bowed in front of her before leaving.

She tugged her earring. "Now I know where you get it from." Rose lightly joked despite feeling awkward.

David looked at her. "You heard, didn't you?"

"Not all of it," She glanced at him. "Didn't mean to, though."

He came towards her. "Rose, he's not right." David said.

"Maybe he is," She replied. Rose shook her head. "I mean you're engaged and no matter what you're going to have to marry her."

David lowered his gaze. "So you regret what we did?" He said softly.

Rose frowned. "No, of course not." She replied.

"Do you want to be with me?" David asked.

"Yes," Rose admitted softly, looking at him. Her eyes tearing. "But I don't think we can."

He took his thumb and gently wiped an escaped tear. "We can." He assured her.

"How?" Rose said.

David didn't really have an answer. "I don't know." He replied honestly.

"Great." She muttered and sniffed.

He gave a soft smile and caressed her face. "Listen even if I have to give up the throne I will be with you."

"I can't ask you to do that." She said softly.

David met her eyes. "I give up anything for you."

Rose looked at him touched by his words and smiled at him thoughtfully. "You'd really give up the crown, the throne and all that to be with a shop girl like me?"

"Of course." He kissed her hand.

She blushed and playfully scoffed. "Must you always be this wonderful?"

David just smiled and he looked at her, their foreheads touching. "I promise we will be together." David said determined.

Rose smiled slightly and embraced him. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight.


End file.
